1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a control method of the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed hybrid vehicle has an engine and a first motor connected via a planetary gear mechanism to a drive shaft coupled to an axle via a gear mechanism, and a second motor connected to the drive shaft, and starts the engine while canceling a torque as a reaction force acting on the drive shaft with the start of the engine using the second motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-30281). In this proposed hybrid vehicle, the torque is output from the second motor in view of a cooling water temperature of the engine to inhibit torque shock in initial explosion at the start of the engine.